


caught in a love song

by komhmagnus



Series: Flufftober 2019 [15]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cats, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-31 02:23:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21048452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komhmagnus/pseuds/komhmagnus
Summary: “Are the children asleep?”“The kittens are not our children, Magnus.”





	caught in a love song

**Author's Note:**

> Flufftober day 15: kittens
> 
> This is a sort-of-sequel to my fic [cut straight through the moonlight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17423978), but it can be read separately. All you need to know is they have a cat named Cheesesteak because why not
> 
> Title is from Alfie's Song by Bleachers

Alec pressed a warm cup of tea into his husband’s hands. Magnus was curled up on the sofa, a thick blanket pulled up around his chin as he graded some of his students’ papers. Alec frowned in sympathy and pity for the student Magnus was grading right then. Red ink covered much more of the page than was ever a good sign.

“Thank you, darling,” Magnus said, smiling up at Alec. He held up one end of the blanket in invitation, and Alec slipped underneath it to relax against his husband’s side. “Are the children asleep?” Magnus murmured once Alec had settled.

“The kittens are  _ not _ our children, Magnus,” Alec said with a laugh. “Did you see how confused the cashier was at the supermarket when you said the cat food was for our new baby?”

Magnus grinned next to him. “Yes. Why do you think I keep doing it?”

“I think Cheesesteak would have a problem with you calling  _ her _ children yours.” As if on cue, Cheesesteak wandered around the corner, staring up at Alec and Magnus with her bright green eyes. She was getting older, and she was still a little tired from having the litter and taking care of the new kittens, but she still bounded around their home like she herself was a kitten.

She meowed up at Magnus and Alec before jumping up onto the little bit of space next to Alec. She curled up against his leg, purring as he scratched behind her ears.

“Doesn’t seem like she minds,” Magnus laughed, dropping his pile of papers onto the coffee table. “Besides, there’s plenty of love to go around,” he added, resting his head against Alec’s shoulder.

Alec turned to press a kiss against Magnus’s forehead. “Yeah. There is.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated 💖  
Find me on Tumblr and Twitter @banesapothecary!


End file.
